The present invention is directed to a gas heat exchanger for transfering heat or cold into or out of an object. While useful in other applications, the preset invention is particularly useful in cooling electronic components. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,455, 4,449,164 and 4,489,363, it is desirable to provide an air cooled heat sink for dissipating the heat generated by an electronic package. Otherwise, generation of heat could cause changes in the electrical performance and reduce the reliability and useful life of the electronics.
The present invention is directed to a gas heat exchanger and method of manufacture for heating or cooling an object which has a high heat transfer capability, low noise, low gas pressure requirements, which is modular, can be removed for servicing, and which can be manufactured by simple manufacturing procedures using low cost conventional materials.